


Going Past Reality

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epilepsy, Expecto Patronum Fest 2020, Fluff and Angst, HP Mental Health Fest, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Quidditch, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry Potter has had epilepsy since he could remember and he doesn't know what started it. But it wasn't like the Dursleys would ever take him to a doctor and spend money on him. But he does have a dream when he goes to Hogwarts, will that dream come true?I don't own anything. All rights go to its creators.
Relationships: Terence Higgs/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152
Collections: Expecto Patronum Fest 2020





	Going Past Reality

**Author's Note:**

> For this fest, I got the prompt: 
> 
> Character A suffers from epilepsy and is considered too great a risk to join the Quidditch team. Character B decides to find a way to help character A live their dream.

**Going Past Reality**

Harry couldn’t remember how long he had this… affliction of his. Least that is what he considered it as. It was something he couldn’t control, no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t even know what set it off and it wasn’t like the Dursleys would ever spend money on him. But even Madam Pomfrey had been at a loss. She had even consulted some of the Healers at St. Mungos and they had been just as confused.

But they could not find a cause on what started Harry’s epilepsy. Nor could they find a way to treat it. That had been a big letdown, being told that they would find a way to treat this affliction of his. But then later told that there was no way possible. It had almost been considered a hazard for him to even walk to classes. And so there went his dream of playing Quidditch.

It was too risky they said.

Harry knew that it was too risky, considering that they did have moving stairs and that trick step. He could easily fall down the stairs or something. But that didn’t change where he wanted to… It had been a dream of his since he heard of Quidditch and saw the first match. Madam Pomfrey had instantly denied him.

“What if you seized while riding on a broom. I am afraid not, Mr. Potter. Your potions may help, but they do not stop them completely and I will not risk the health of one of my patients and students just so they can play some dangerous sport.”

Harry had felt so disappointed, but he didn’t even try to argue. He definitely would have lost. One thing you did not do, was argue against Madam Pomfrey. He already had to be escorted by students and sometimes professors to the Great Hall or classes. There was no way he would be allowed to join… And he knew that she would bring that up. And it wasn’t to spite him, it would be to prove her point. Nobody knew when he would have his seizures until they happened.

Even the most minor seizure, a petit mal, could make him fall from his broom. He would stare blankly at something and wouldn’t know he had done it until it was over. Sometimes he would realize what happened, other times someone would have to tell him. But the worst one he had were grand mal seizures. Those weren’t often as the potions did help control them for the most part, but they did happen. The most extreme was making him fall unconscious. And he knew that Madam Pomfrey was the most concerned over those.

Then there were the repetitive seizures that would make his body jerk after he collapsed. There was no telling what would happen if he was on a broom when it happened. Once again, Harry hated that this was his life. Sure, he was able to still do magic, but he felt so restricted by everything going wrong in his life.

And then Harry met Terence Higgs.

Harry had been at Hogwarts for a few years now. Though he may have known about him before if he had ever played Quidditch, he was the star Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Of all the games that Harry had gone to, he never knew who he was. He still didn’t know why Terence had decided to approach him. But all he remembered was looking into a pair of Icy blue eyes.

“Are you alright?”

Harry would always get a bit disoriented after a seizure, no matter how small it was. But usually after a few moments he was okay, just depended on how major or minor it was.

“Yeah… I’m fine…” Harry slowly sat up.

“I’m Terence, nice to finally meet you, Potter,” the Slytherin grinned.

And that somehow formed their friendship. He never would have expected to become friends with another Slytherin. He just assumed that they all hated him one way or another. It was nice to actually be proved wrong about that. And that was another thing, Terence was actually helping him. Whether it was to steady him when he had his blank spells or ease him to the ground, so he didn’t hurt himself.

The entire school by then had been used to seeing the pair of them. So, none batted an eye when it came out that they were dating. You may have some gossiping Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. But most didn’t care it seemed. Though maybe that was because Terence was one of the more decent Slytherins.

But as each year passed, the more Harry got to realize that he was probably never going to ride a broom. He didn’t even try to think of the idea of playing a quick game of Quidditch. Though that didn’t stop him from going to the matches with Slytherin. He still had to have an escort just in case, but it didn’t bother him as much as it would have a few years ago.

And by Harry’s fifth year, Terence had started apprenticing with Professor Flitwick. So almost all the time, Terence would be the one that escorted Harry from class to class. With Terence, it hadn’t been that bad. Maybe that was one of the reasons that Harry fell in love with him. The main reason had been because he didn’t see him as an invalid. Though he had teased him that he was like Professor Lupin, he just had a minor problem. Though it wasn’t quite as fluffy.

That had made Harry smile and laugh. Something he didn’t think was possible before meeting Terence. Their lips briefly sealed together before Terence took his hand.

That had also been the year that Harry stopped going to Quidditch games. He stopped going altogether. And when Terence had asked him about it…

“There is no point in having hope for something I can never have…” Harry whispered.

“You never know…”

Harry gave him a humorless smile,” I knew that since I was eleven. If they couldn’t change it by now… it’s hopeless.”

Terence carded his fingers through Harry’s hair, luring him to a gentle sleep. He didn’t like the depressing thoughts of his boyfriend. He knew they were true, and he had been searching for a way to prove Harry wrong ever since he met him. He refused to give up. He didn’t care on how many years would pass; he was going to make this a reality for Harry.

Terence knew that Harry didn’t see the point of disappointing himself even further. And he felt an immense love for him that Harry still watched his games despite all of that.

And it wouldn’t be until Harry’s sixth year that he finally succeeded. He had been putting research and everything he could for over three years.

Harry sighed, “what’s the point of it anymore?”

“Harry, love. Just humor me for a little bit longer. I promise that you will love this.”

Harry looked at Terence in disbelief. Ever since the moment that his boyfriend said he had a way for Harry to live that dream.

“If Madam Pomfrey and the other healers couldn’t. What makes you think yours will? All St Mungo's has been able to do is prescribe me potions to manage the symptoms and seizures. And all the healers said the same thing. That it is too dangerous for me to ever fly,” Harry commented.

“Because they were looking for something that may not exist to treat your epilepsy. Something that nobody has been able to create. But I invented an illusion charm. As long as you think about it, it will create a powerful enough illusion that it feels real,” Terence explained.

Harry’s jaw dropped, “why?” He could feel the tears wanting to fall.

Terence caressed his cheek, “because you’re worth it. And no matter what you have. You deserve to be able to live your dream.”

Harry gave him a smile before kissing him, “okay…”


End file.
